Участник:Yanna23062000
Ёж Со́ник (яп. ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Соникку дза Хэдзихоггу?, англ. Sonic the Hedgehog) — главный персонаж серии видеоигр Sonic the Hedgehog компании Sega, и созданных на их основе комиксов и мультфильмов. В настоящее время Соник является талисманом корпорации Sega, заменив Алекса Кидда, бывшего маскотом фирмы до 1990 года. Соник — синий антропоморфный ёж, живущий где-то на островах на Мобиусе (по версии комиксов и некоторых мультфильмов). Он обладает способностью бегать на сверхзвуковых скоростях, отчего и получил своё имя (англ. sonic — звуковой / имеющий скорость звука). История создания| править вики-текст В 1990 году руководство Sega поручило своему подразделению AM8 разработать игру, которая могла бы продаться тиражом более миллиона экземпляров и персонажа, который мог бы стать талисманом компании. Претендентов было несколько, в том числе пёс, заяц и даже Теодор Рузвельт в пижаме3 (позже ставший основой для доктора Роботника). В апреле выбор сузился до броненосца и ёжика. Предпочтение было отдано ёжику авторства Наото Осимы за его «колючесть». Над игрой Sonic the Hedgehog начала работать группа из 15 человек, назвавшаяся «Sonic Team». Музыку к игре написал Масато Накамура из группы Dreams Come True, и Соник был нарисован на автобусах и листовках этой группы во время их очередного тура «Wonder 3» В интервью для ThisIsMyJoystick.com Юдзи Нака сообщил, что Соник создавался с целью показать борьбу природы с прогрессом технологий. Юдзи Нака не стал говорить об этом в 1991 году, вместо этого он продемонстрировал свою точку зрения в серии видеоигр Sonic the Hedgehog. Доктор Эггман показан как злодей, загрязняющий окружающую среду и использующий механизмы, которые уничтожают окружающую среду, и Соник должен противостоять этому4. Впервые Соник появился не в Sonic the Hedgehog, а в качестве камео в игре Rad Mobile — как брелок на зеркале заднего вида машины, которой управляет игрок. Характеристики| править вики-текст Точные возраст, вес, высота и прочие физические характеристики Соника изменялись с течением времени, включая стиль рисования. В видеоиграх оригинальным дизайном был дизайн Наоты Осимы, когда Соник был детского вида, с короткими иголками, круглым телом и с глазами без радужных оболочек. Арт, нарисованный Дэгом Уильямсом, был изображён на коробке первой игры Sonic the Hedgehog, а последующие игры использовали похожий дизайн. С появлением игры Sonic Adventure в 1998 году Соник был переработан Юдзи Уэкавой как более высокий персонаж с более длинными ногами и менее сферическим телом. Иглы стали длиннее, а глаза нарисованы с зелёными радужными оболочками. Дальнейшие изменения персонажа были сделаны в игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года: ёж стал стройнее, выше, а его иглы и шерсть приобрели более светлый оттенок. Сторонние произведения, как комиксы и видео использовали вариации дизайна из видеоигр, с ограничениями, установленными стандартным описанием модели. На данный момент его рост равен 100 сантиметрам, вес — 35 килограммов2. Интересным фактом является то, что на первых зарисовках Соника он был саблезубым, то есть у него были большие острые клыки, высовывающиеся из пасти. Однако дизайнерам пришлось сделать облик ежика более дружелюбным, чтобы персонаж соответствовал традициям западного рынка. Клыки у Соника остались, однако теперь заметить их стало можно только в случае, когда Соник открывает рот. Изначально Соник носил кроссовки «Speed Shoes» (рус. Скоростная обувь) — красные с белым ремнём и жёлтой пряжкой на нём. Однако в Sonic Adventure в процессе игры он находит «Light Speed Shoes» — более близкая к современному представлению кроссовок обувь, также дающая Сонику дополнительные способности. В Sonic Adventure 2 Соник носит «Soap Shoes» — модные и слегка громоздкие кроссовки. Примечательно, что в Sonic Adventure 2 Trial (ранней демоверсии Sonic Adventure 2) Соник носил те же кроссовки, что и в Sonic Adventure5, но затемSonic Team сделали заказ у «Soap Shoes» — и ныне действующей фирмы по производству одноимённого типа кроссовок (кстати, с углублением на подошве, позволяющая ездить по перилам подобно Сонику) и «примерили» на синего ежа. Так эти кроссовки и попали в игру. Причины его синей окраски никогда не объяснялась в играх. Согласно комиксу, созданного для продвижения первой игры серии, когда Соник при помощи ещё не озлобившегося Доктора Роботника впервые преодолел звуковой барьер, он и приобрёл такой цвет. Подобное объяснение позже было использовано в комиксах Sonic the Comic и различных книгах, выпускавшихся в Великобритании в 1990-х годах. Однако в других произведениях, например в мультсериале Sonic Underground, Соник уже родился синим и с рождения мог использовать высокую скорость передвижения. Характер| править вики-текст В играх и мультфильмах характер у Соника немного различается. Он любит приключения, бег и свою скорость и ненавидит стоять на месте. Это подчёркивается во многих играх, например, в некоторых из них Соник, оставленный без внимания, начинает нервно топать ногой, а в Sonic CD, если игрок не будет управлять им в течение трёх минут, ёж прыгнет вниз, за экран, и игра окончится. Ещё он считает своей самой главной «потехой» спасение мира и борьбу против Роботника. Соник не считает спасение мира подвигом. Для него это хобби или развлечение. Соник беззаботен. Он также недолюбливает воду (по некоторым версиям он боится воды, так как не умеет плавать и не любит препятствия, которые не может преодолеть, поэтому в играх Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games и Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games в водных видах спорта носит спасательный жилет). Соник быстро заводит друзей и, по словам Космо в сериале Sonic X, способен «подружиться с кем угодно». По версии комиксов Арчи и мультсериалов Sonic the Hedgehog, Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog и Sonic Underground Соник сходит с ума от чили-догов и ест их в большом количестве. Игры, начиная с Sonic Unleashed, также указывают чили-доги в качестве любимой еды Соника6. Отдельно в играх отмечены его героический характер и желание стоять до конца за то, во что он верит. Но Соник импульсивен и часто совершает необдуманные поступки. Например, в начале третьего сезона аниме Sonic X он распускает все семь Изумрудов Хаоса по всему космосу, чтобы не дать Метарексам захватить их, из-за чего теряет сознание и падает на Параллельную Землю (Мобиус) с орбиты. Дизайн Соника с 1991 года по1998 год Озвучивание| править вики-текст Впервые Соник был озвучен в игре SegaSonic the Hedgehog Такэси Кусао. В Sonic CD, Соника озвучила Кэйко Утоку, однако её голос слышен всего два раза — когда закончилось время, Соник говорит такие слова «I’m outta here!» и «Yes!», когда игрок получает одну жизнь. Самым ранним голосом Соника в мультсериалах Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog и Sonic Underground сталДжалил Уайт, однако в Sonic Underground во время песен заменял Сэмюэль Винсент. В 1996 году был выпущен мультфильм Sonic OVA (также известный как Sonic the Movie и Sonic Anime) в Японии, где Соника озвучил Масами Кикути. В 1999 году Sonic OVA был показан в США, в английской версии Соника озвучивал Мартин Бёрк. Начиная с игры Sonic Adventure, выпущенной в 1998 году, игры с Соником также стали озвучиваться. В японской версии Соника озвучивал Дзюнъити Канэмару, который позже озвучит Соника в японской версии Sonic X. Райан Драммонд озвучил Соника в Sonic Adventure и нескольких других играх. Однако компания «4Kids Entertainment» решила использовать в американской версии аниме-сериала Sonic X своего актёра Джейсона Гриффита. Несмотря на это, Драммонд продолжал озвучивать Соника в играх до 2005 года, когда Sega заменила всех своих актёров, работавших над сериями о Сонике, на актёров от «4Kids Entertainment», чтобы унифицировать игры и Sonic X. Таким образом, Гриффит стал официальным голосом Соника, начиная с игр Shadow the Hedgehogи Sonic Rush. В 2010 году «Sega» заменила почти всех актёров, и теперь Соника озвучивает Роджер Крэйг Смит, который подарил голос Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце — персонажусерии игр Assassin’s Creed и Крису Редфилду из Resident Evil 5. Родная планета| править вики-текст Родная планета Соника — Земля, однако название дома иногда меняется на основании некоторых региональных различий. По раннему материалу от Sonic TeamСоник родился на острове Рождества. В игре Sonic Battle Соник живёт в городе Emerald Town (рус. Изумрудный город). Земля: Соник всегда жил на Земле для игроков, живущих в Японии в течение 16-битной эры 90-х годов, другие игроки верили, что домашний мир Соника называется «Мобиус» — параллельная Земля. Имя произошло из-за неправильного перевода слова в интервью 1992 года Sega Visions с Юдзи Накой; на самом деле он говорил про «ленту Мёбиуса», использованную в Sonic the Hedgehog 27. Однако все игры, выпущенные после игры Sonic Adventure, действовали на Земле, и все использовали одну и ту же историю и имена вне зависимости от территории. Sonic Adventure 2 была первой игрой, которая постоянно использовала термин «Земля», что продолжилось и в других играх. В ремейке Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, и последующей игре Shadow the Hedgehog, содержатся виды Земли из космоса. Впрочем, расположение и форма континентов там не похожи на реальные (как и в Sonic & Knuckles). В Sonic Unleashed Соник путешествует по всему миру по фантастическим странам на фантастических континентах, внешне похожими на земные. Следовательно, мир Соника — фантастическая планета Земля, не похожая на нашу. События первых двух сезонов аниме Sonic X также разворачиваются на планете Земля, но согласно сюжету мультсериала, она находится в альтернативном Сонику мире7. Мобиус: во всех американских и европейских комиксах, мультфильмах и книгах говорилось, что Соник живёт на планете Мобиус. Комиксы Арчи рассказывали про отношения между Землёй и Мобиусом, причём Мобиус — Земля в будущем. Это произошло, когда инопланетяне Ксорда установили Генную Бомбу, которая уничтожила всю человеческую расу. События в комиксах Арчи происходят через 1300 лет в будущем8. Британский спин-офф Sonic the Comic утверждает, что Мобиус — мир, совершенно отделённый от Земли, и является сестрой Земли. В Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog и Sonic Underground, в двух других сериях, нет никакой взаимосвязи между Землёй и Мобиусом. Планета Свободы: этот мир появлялся только в Sonic OVA. Во время этого фильма было объяснено, что мир разделён на две части — The Land of the Sky, которая является местом жительства Соника и его друзей, и Land of Darkness, где обитает Доктор Эггман. Судя по руинам древнего города в Land of Darkness, эта планета — тоже Земля будущего. Неизвестная: мир Соника в аниме Sonic X — неизвестная планета в альтернативной реальности, которая находится на том же месте, где и Земля, как раскрыто в 49 серии7. Отношения с персонажами| править вики-текст Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр| править вики-текст Тейлз — верный товарищ Соника в его похождениях. Как гласит описание, «Соник взял Тейлза под крыло и относится к нему, как к младшему брату». Их знакомство в играх, мультфильмах и комиксах описано по-разному. Согласно «Соник Икс»9, лисёнок создавал разные приборы, которые постоянно ломали его сверстники. Тейлз очень расстроился, но вдруг, увидев Соника, пошёл за ним, и, выйдя на берег моря, увидел самолёт ежа. Он починил и покрасил его в синий цвет, а когда пришёл Соник, Тейлз рассказал ему, что исправил самолёт. В игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2 лисёнок удивился скорости Соника и последовал за ним. Сначала ёжик не воспринимал его всерьёз, но после того, как Тейлз починил самолёт Соника и помог ему догнать Эггмана, ёж признал лисёнка как верного товарища. Так началась их дружба. Сонику частенько приходится вытаскивать лисёнка из передряг, но в отличие от Наклза, Тейлз не создаёт масштабных проблем, а наоборот, только помогает ежу. Ехидна Наклз| править вики-текст Наклз, в отличие от Соника, намного серьёзней и относится к ёжику, как к легкомысленному герою. Везде пытается обойти Соника, но из-за доверчивости часто подводит и себя, и других. Соник порой называет его «закадычным врагом». Эми Роуз| править вики-текст Эми влюблена в Соника, но он не отвечает ей взаимностью, потому что это его пугает и смущает. В комиксах она так же через какое-то время перестаёт уделять повышенное внимание Сонику и ему это не очень нравится. Хотя в Sonic X Соник уделяет Эми определённое внимание, особенно в серии10, где он подарит ей белую розу. Хотя Соник обычно просто убегает от Эми, но всё же в некоторых эпизодах ясно показывается, что он боится за неё — так, в серии Nagisa no Amy он даже сумел преодолеть свою боязнь воды, бросившись за Эми, когда она, разбив робота Эггмана и отправив в полёт его летательный аппарат, упала в воду. В некоторых других комиксах Соник очень сильно любит Эми (но не показывает ей это). В игре Sonic Adventure 2 Соник очень испугался, когда доктор Эггман грозился убить Эми, если ёж не отдаст ему изумруд Хаоса. Также он был очень расстроен тем, что Эми не узнала его в образе ежа-оборотня, что также говорит о его симпатии к Эми. Ёж Шэдоу| править вики-текст Шэдоу часто показывается как враг Соника, однако в некоторых случаях они вместе были партнёрами. В концовке игры Sonic Adventure 2 они объединились и превратились в свои супер-формы, чтобы победить Биолизарда. Когда герои победили, чёрный ёж снял свои кольца, истратил все свои силы и пожертвовав собой упал в атмосферу. В Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года Шедоу спас Соника от нападения ежа Сильвера. Доктор Эггман| править вики-текст С самого начала, во всех играх, комиксах, мультфильмах Эггман — главный враг Соника. Эггман постоянно строит роботов, придумывает планы по захвату мира, а Соник спасает всех от злых замыслов доктора. В некоторых играх Соник и Эггман помогают друг другу (например: Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Lost World). Другие персонажи| править вики-текст * Салли Акорн Согласно комиксам Sonic the Hedgehog, Салли — единственная, кого любит Соник. История их взаимоотношений длинная и запутанная (в том числе из-за того, что Соник любит путешествия, а Салли выступает категорически против них). В сюжетной арке Mobius: X Years Later, действие которой разворачивается в возможном будущем, Соник и Салли женаты и имеют двух детей: ежа Мэника и белку Соню. * Банни Рэббот Согласно комиксам Арчи, именно Соник спас Банни от полной роботизации, а Банни несколько раз его, что и приводило некоторое время к роману, они даже целовались. В одно время, когда Доктор Роботник роботизировал Соника и направил на Борцов За Свободу, Банни с ним вошла в бой, но проиграла ему. А сейчас, когда Банни вышла замуж за Антуана Д’Колетта, она и Соник просто верные друзья и даже относятся друг к другу как брат и сестра. * Фиона Соник какое-то время встречался с Фионой. Сейчас Фиона любит Скорджа/Злого Соника. Смерть и воскрешение| править вики-текст В 20-м выпуске комиксов Арчи во время взрыва базы Роботника Соник был там, и все подумали, что он умер, а Соник решил, что он — призрак. Но позже выяснилось, что он не умирал, а стал невидимым. Позже он воспользовался одним прибором, который сделал его снова видимым. В игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года, Соника убивает Мефилес, но потом он воскресает при остановке времени с помощью силы Изумрудов Хаоса. Камео| править вики-текст Соник появлялся в качестве камео более чем в 60 видео игр, в 4 мультфильмах и в 300 комиксах11. Например, как арбитр в игре Sega GamePack 4 in 1, как кукла в''LittleBigPlanet'' (в котором также появлялись куклы Тейлза, Наклза, Эггмана и Соника-оборотня), как специальный гость в ток-шоу Рози О’Доннелл в 1999 году или в мультфильме «Megas XLR». Соник дважды появлялся в мультсериале «Симпсоны» как сумасшедшая фантазия Барта Симпсона (11 серия 7 сезона «Marge Be Not Proud») и как персонаж свадебной рекламы (11 серия 19 сезона «That ’90s Show»). Также Соник появился в мультфильме «Ральф»12. Главный герой манги и аниме «Герои забытых времён» юноша Гир (Гиа), представляет собой аллюзию на Соника: как и ёж он обладает способностью к сверхзвуковому бегу и сверхсиле, а также имеет схожий характер и внешний вид. У Гира есть младший брат, ныне убитый, — Тил, олицетворяющий Тейлза, и сестра Нел, олицетворяющая Нэй из игры Phantasy Star II. Родственники| править вики-текст Похоже, Соник не имеет родственников в играх и в Sonic X. В мультсериале Sonic Underground Соник имеет мать Королеву Алину, дядю Чака, брата Мэника и сестру Соню. В комиксах Арчи — отца Жюля и мать Берни, которые были оба роботизированы. Позднее Берни дероботизировали, а отца — нет, потому что при дероботизировании он бы умер из-за старой раны. В версии Арчи Соник имеет того же дядю Чака (по отцовской линии), что и в Sonic Underground и Sonic the Hedgehog. Способности| править вики-текст Соника называют «Самым быстрым на свете существом» или «Самым быстрым в мире ёжиком», но у него есть и другие способности: * Spin Jump — позволяет ему нанести урон противнику, просто на него запрыгнув. * Spin Dash — пожалуй, самая известная его способность, позволяющая ему очень быстро ускоряться. * Chaos Control — Имеет 2 вида — телепортация и остановка времени. Повторив действия ежа Шэдоу, Соник смог впервые использовать Хаос-Контроль, чтобы спастись от падения в атмосферу в Sonic Adventure 2. Соник редко использует данную способность, так как предпочитает полагаться на собственные ноги, а не на телепортацию. * Light Speed Dash, с которой он может со скоростью света с лёгкостью преодолеть длинную дорожку колец. * Homing Attack — позволяет атаковать ближайшего врага в прыжке самонаводкой. * Light Speed Attack — самонаводящаяся атака на всех врагов в зоне досягаемости. Есть только в Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 и Sonic Heroes (после командного взрыва команды Соника). * Jump Dash — это тот же Homing Attack, но без нападения на противника. Впервые появился в Sonic Adventure. * Somersault — появляется в Sonic Adventure 2, позволяет убивать врагов и проходить места с низким потолком. * Bounce Attack — появляется в Sonic Adventure 2, позволяет убивать врагов и запрыгивать на высокие уступы. * Blue Tornado — ураганный вихрь, который закруживается вокруг врага и дезориентирует его, а также отнимает у врага щит. Появляется в Sonic Heroes, но в Sonic Adventure 2 была похожая атака — Sonic Wind, действующая аналогично; также есть в Sonic Riders у каждого персонажа, персонаж раскручивается и создаёт торнадо. * Sonic Boost — способность, позволяющая за секунды достигать огромных скоростей. Впервые появляется в Sonic Rush под названием Super Boost, но начиная с''Sonic Unleashed'' известна как Sonic Boost. Также, используется в играх Sonic Colors и Sonic Generations. * Air Boost — атака Boost в воздухе. Впервые появилась в Sonic Unleashed. * Quick Step — способность быстро переместиться вправо или влево не снижая скорости и уничтожая соседнего врага. Присутствует в Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors и Sonic Generations. * Sonic Drift — дрифт-атака, позволяющая быстро заворачивать на виражах и уничтожать врагов. Присутствует в Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors и Sonic Generations. * Wall Jump — атака, позволяющая перепрыгивать от стены к стене вверх и уничтожать врагов. Доступна в Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors и Sonic Generations, но впервые она была замечена в Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). В Sonic Heroes присутствует похожий приём Triangle Jump, позволяющий Сонику перемещаться по стенам горизонтально. * Quick Down Attack (Stomp Attack) — атака, позволяющая быстро двигаться вниз, но в отличие от Bounce Attack не отрикошетиваться. * Grinding — Соник умеет скользить по перилам или тонким поверхностям, благодаря Soap Shoes. Впервые появляется в Sonic Adventure 2. * Super Peel Out — приём похожий на Spin Dash, но в отличие от него Соник не сворачивается в клубок, а использует для разгона свои ноги. От Spin Dash также отличается более высокой скоростью передвижения и невозможностью уничтожения врагов. Приём впервые появился в Sonic CD, также использовался в Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble и Sonic Blast под названием Strike Dash. Супер формы| править вики-текст Супер Соник в игре Sonic Unleashed Супер Соник (яп. スーパーソニック Су:па: Соникку?, англ. Super Sonic) — это суперформа Соника. Для превращения нужны 7 Изумрудов Хаоса. Суперформа делает персонажа неуязвимым и изменяет его внешне: золотисто-жёлтый цвет, красные глаза (в Sonic the Hedgehog 3 и Sonic & Knuckles радужка принимала зелёный оттенок). Иглы загибаются вверх, видимо, от избытка энергии. Супер Соник значительно быстрее передвигается и даже умеет летать. В играх, как правило, Соник переходит в суперформу лишь на некоторое время. Неуязвимость и неограниченная сила компенсируется тем, что кольца убывают каждую секунду. Для превращения в супер форму, нужно, как минимум, 50 колец. Когда кольца заканчиваются, Соник возвращается в нормальное состояние (начиная с игры Sonic Adventure это ведёт к гибели). Единственной игрой, где Супер Соник не сжигает ежесекундно кольца — это Sonic Unleashed (версия на Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3). Впервые Супер Соник появился в игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) для Sega Mega Drive/Genesis; она же стала первой игрой в которой Супер Соник доступен на обычных уровнях. Первой трёхмерной игрой в которой появилась возможность использовать супер-форму на обычных этапах стала Sonic Colors (2010) для Wii, хотя до этого такая функция уже планировалась в Sonic Adventure и Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года. Появления Супер Соника| править вики-текст * Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 и Sonic & Knuckles. В Супер Соника можно превращаться на уровнях. Он уничтожает врагов с одного прикосновения, начинает быстрее бегать и высоко прыгает, однако не может летать. Супер Соник может погибнуть, если его чем-нибудь придавят, если он упадёт в пропасть или если закончится время. Для активирования необходимо собрать все семь Изумрудов Хаоса на специальном уровне, собрать 50 колец или более и 2 раза нажать на «прыжок». За секунду тратится одно кольцо. Заканчивается супер форма тогда, когда кончаются все кольца. В игре Sonic & Knuckles/''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'' после сбора семи Изумрудов Хаоса становится доступен последний уровень «Doomsday Zone», в начале которого Соник автоматически трансформируется в свою супер-форму. Однако в Sonic 3 & Knuckles, если игрок собрал все Супер Изумруды, то на этом уровне вместо Супер Соника будет управлять Гипер Соником. Также в Sonic the Hedgehog 3 в режиме Debug Mode можно поставить монитор «S», затем разбив его, можно стать Супер Соником, которому сразу даётся 50 колец. * Sonic R. Супер Соник открывается, если собрать все семь Изумрудов Хаоса. Скорость Супер Соника такая же, как и у обычного Соника, и также он уязвим против многих препятствий. * Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX Director’s Cut. Соник превращался в Супер Соника, чтобы победить Хаоса, который крушил город Стейшн Сквер (англ. Station Square). Но Хаос тоже использовал Изумруды Хаоса, но только их негативную сторону, а Соник позитивную. * Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Соник и Шедоу объединились и превратились в свои супер формы, чтобы победить Биолизарда — прототипа Высшей формы жизни, который по приказу Джеральда Роботника хотел уничтожить мир тянул колонию АРК к Земле (они ведь были в космосе). * Sonic Advance. Соник видит, как Эггман улетел на Луну, и становится Супер Соником. В этой зоне нет колец, но их можно получить из ракет, которые выпускает Эггман. * Sonic Advance 2. Маму Крим, Ваниллу, похитил доктор Эггман. Соник, Крим, Наклз и Тейлз не успевают её спасти. Казалось бы, всё кончено. Но Соник становится Супер Соником и обещает Крим спасти Ваниллу. Соник может получить повреждения с потерей 10 колец, если он заморожен лучём из хвоста и его засосала машина Эггмана. * Sonic Heroes. Соник превратился в Супер Соника, чтобы победить Метал Соника в его высшей форме — Метал Оверлорд. Ему помогли Наклз и Тейлз. * Sonic Advance 3. После победы над Эгманом робот Гемерл (робот Эггмана) сбивает Соника и забирает его изумруды Хаоса, становится Ультимэт-Гемерлом (англ. Ultimate Gemerl) и предаёт Эггмана, отбрасывая его скутер в Соника, но Изумруды возвращаются к Сонику, он становится Супер Соником и объединяется с Эггманом. Ультимэт-Гемерл мог ранить Супер Соника, но не отнимая кольца, а обнуляет Tag Соника и Эгмана. * Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 года. Соник вместе с Шедоу и Сильвером превращаются в свои супер-формы, чтобы остановить Соляриса, Бога Солнца. Солярис мог ранить Супер Соника (также как и Супер Шедоу и Супер Сильвера) несмотря на его неуязвимость. * Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity и Sonic Free Riders. Открыть можно если пройти все миссии на золотые медали. * Sonic Unleashed. Соник был вынужден принять свою супер-форму из-за того, что древний бог Дарк Гайя, захороненный в ядре Земли, смог вырваться, благодаря ловушке Эггмана, стал превращать планету в Тёмный Мир надежды и отчаяния. Как и Солярис, Дарк Гайя мог ранить Соника, выбивая из него довольно большое количество колец. * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: первый и второй эпизоды. Соник может становиться Супер Соником на любом уровне, если он имеет все семь Изумрудов Хаоса, точно также как и в классических играх. * Sonic Generations. Оба Соника (Классический и Современный) принимают супер-формы, чтобы победить превращённого Роботниками в машину монстра Пожирателя времени, который и послужил причиной всех временных искажений. Способность можно купить в магазине и позволяет играть Супер Соником на уровнях. * Sonic X. Соник стал Супер Соником в конце первого сезона, чтобы победить Эгг-Императора. Он использовал трансформацию в супер-форму, чтобы сразиться с Хаосом и Биолизардом (аналогично серии игр Sonic Adventure), а также, чтобы вернуться в свой мир в конце второго сезона. В третьем сезоне Соник использовал супер-форму трижды: для первой схватки с Метарексами (именно тогда он выбросил Изумруды Хаоса в космос), отметив, что впервые противник одолел его в образе Супер Соника, для битвы с Шедоу на базе Метарексов и для финального сражения. * Комиксы «Fleetway». Супер Соник — это «злая» сторона Соника, которая появлялась в Сонике, когда тот был сильно раздражён или выведен из себя. Из-за этого у Супер Соника красные глаза, из которых он мог стрелять лазером! * Комиксы «Archie». Впервые Соник стал Супер Соником, когда сражался с огромной роботизированой саламандрой. Позже стал им снова в бою с Гипер Наклзом. Во время боя с Мастером Могулом он в супер форме, вместе с Гипер Наклзом и Турбо Тейлзом. Он использовал трансформацию в супер-форму, чтобы сразиться с Хаосом и Биолизардом (аналогично серии игр Sonic Adventure). Также когда Соник был в космосе, он был вынужден сразится со своим двойником в супер форме. Соник вместе с Тейлзом и Шедоу превращаются в свои супер-формы, чтобы остановить А. Д. А. М.а, сына Эггмена и отправить Изумруды Хаоса в Специальную Зону. А когда Наклз стал богом Энерджаком, Соник снова принял супер-форму, чтобы остановить его. Далее, когда Доктор Эггман перезагрузил реальность, Соник снова принял супер-форму, чтобы победить его и использовать Хаос Контроль, который восстановил реальность. А когда Эггмен с доктором Вайли из мира Мегамена, повторили это со своими мирами, Соник и Мегамен перешли в супер-формы, чтобы победить их, и с помощью Хаос Контроля отделили свои миры. Другие супер формы| править вики-текст * Hyper Sonic — это Гипер Соник, переливающийся цветами всех 7-ми изумрудов Хаоса, но с двумя дополнительными возможностями. Первая — это так называемая «вспышка молнии», уничтожающая всех врагов на экране (если подпрыгнуть и использовать вспышку, то Соник сделает Двойной Прыжок). Вторая способность Гипер Соника в том, что он может дышать под водой. Помимо прочего Гипер Соник быстрее Супер Соника. Эта форма доступна лишь в игре Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Для открытия этой формы нужно собрать 7 Изумрудов Хаоса и 7 Супер Изумрудов Хаоса. Открытие Гипер Соника изменяет концовку игры. * Dark Sonic — эта форма появляется лишь однажды в 67 серии Sonic X. Во время вынужденной трансформации в эту форму Соник полностью приобретает сине-чёрный окрас и того же цвета ауру, а зрачки глаз вначале темнеют, потом — полностью исчезают. Эта форма Соника не является официальной и больше Соник никогда не использует данное превращение. * Darkspine Sonic — первый и, вероятно, последний раз была представлена в игре Sonic and the Secret Rings. Иссиня-чёрный Соник, довольно сильно напоминающий его даркформу. Глаза не имеют зрачков. Кроме этого, на запястьях и ногах надеты 4 огненных кольца, но ещё есть кольца на иглах, так что в сумме их 10. Кроме того, вертикально ежа пересекают две белые полосы. Аура — рыжая. Эта суперформа создаётся не семью изумрудами, а тремя кольцами мира (всего их семь), вокруг которых и крутится сюжет игры. Соник уязвим к атакам, но не расходует кольца. Основная сила — огромное количество Соул энергии, пополняемой в любой момент надобности из ниоткуда (нужно просто бешено болтать виимоут) и поднятия соул шкалы «до потолка». Отличие от всех его превращений — то, что Соник использует силу грусти, печали и ненависти. Из-за этого характер Соника меняется на более жестокий и насильственный. * Sonic the Werehog (искажение английского «Werewolf», оборотень) — это Соник, превращенный в оборотня. В этой форме Соник увеличивается в размерах, у него вырастают когти на пальцах (поэтому перчатки рвутся первыми), встаёт дыбом шерсть, концы игл становятся белыми, появляются клыки и шипы на подошвах. Способности этой формы — растягивание конечностей, лазанье по стенам и огромная физическая сила. Соник входит в неё автоматически после захода солнца или в местах, куда не достигает солнечный свет. Во время превращения его мучает сильная физическая боль. Супер-форма появлялась в игре''Sonic Unleashed'', мультфильме Sonic: Night of Werehog и комиксах Archie. * Excalibur Sonic — появлялся в финальном бою в игре Sonic and the Black Knight. Скорее всего, так же как и Darkspine Sonic — первый и последний раз. Выглядит эта Супер форма как ёж, облачённый в сияющие золотом рыцарские доспехи; в руках меч Экскалибур. Создаётся эта форма не Изумрудами, для перехода в эту Супер форму Соник использует силу преобразовавшегося меча Калибурн и Трёх Священных Мечей. Это первая трансформация, при которой само тело Соника не подвергается изменениям, а также одна из четырёх «вынужденных» трансформаций (первыми тремя были Dark Sonic, Darkspine Sonic и Werehog Sonic). Музыкальные темы| править вики-текст * В Sonic Adventure музыкальная тема Соника — «It Doesn’t Matter». Тема Супер-Соника и главная тема игры — «Open Your Heart». * В Sonic Adventure 2 темой Соника также является «It Doesn’t Matter», но в совсем другом исполнении, а самой игры и Супер-Соника — «Live and Learn». * В Sonic Heroes музыкальная тема Команды Соника (Соник, Тэйлз и Наклз) — «We Can», темой Супер Команды Соника (Супер Соник, Супер Тейлз и Супер Наклз) является песня «What I’m Made of…». * В игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года, темой Соника является песня «His World», исполняемая в игре в трёх вариантах. Первый вариант исполняют Али Табатабаи и Мэтти Люис из Zebrahead, второй вариант исполняется Crush 40 в более «тяжёлом» стиле и немного другим текстом песни, а третий вариант исполняет Zebrahead в убыстрённом стиле и также немного другим текстом. Также есть четвёртый вариант, но это укороченная версия первого варианта. * В игре Sonic Unleashed (Sonic World Adventure в Японии) музыкальная тема Соника — «Endless Possibility», исполняемая таким составом: вокал — Джарет Реддик, инструменты — Эрик Чендлер, Томоя Отани, Чевтаро Моритейк, Такэси Танада, Масаюки Мураиси. * В Sonic and the Black Knight главная тема игры — «Knight of the Wind», исполняемая Crush 40. * В игре Sonic Colors главная тема «Reach For The Stars», слова Алекса Маклуфа и Самюэла Фрича, музыка Томоя Отани, исполнитель Жан Поль Маклуф из Cash Cash. Отзывы критиков и культурное влияние| править вики-текст Соник как талисман компании Sega стал одной из основных причин успеха компании в чётвёртом поколении игровых консолей и является одним из самых известных игровых персонажей в мире. Он несколько раз был использован в качестве символа для различных мероприятий, спонсированных Sega. В период между 1993 и 1997 годами Sega была спонсором футбольной команды ДЖЕФ Юнайтед Итихара Тиба, у игроков которых Соник появился в форме команды. В 1993 году на чемпионатеФормула-1, Sega была спонсором команды Уильямс, где гонщик Ален Прост выиграл чемпионат. Соник был изображён на автомобилях, шлемах, а их соперникиМакларен наклеивали на свои машины логотип в виде раздавленного ежа после каждой победы в гонках13. В 1993 году на Гран-при Европы Соник был изображён на воздушных шарах и рекламных щитах. В 1993 году Соник стал первым персонажем видеоигр, появившимся на Параде Мэйси в День благодарения14. В 2011 и 2012 годах шар в виде Соника повторно появился на данном параде1516. Соник является также первым героем видеоигр, которого можно было увидеть на Параде Роз в 1996 году. В фильме «History of Sonic: Birth of an Icon» дизайнер Sega Technical Institute Питер Моравик заявил, что в 90-х годах дети узнавали Соника больше, чем Марио и Микки Мауса. В 2004 году на церемонии Golden Joystick Awards персонаж победил в номинации «Лучший игровой герой» (англ. The Sun Ultimate Gaming Hero)17. В 2005 году Соник стал одним из трёх первых персонажей (наряду с Марио и Линком) представленных на Аллее игр18. Кроме того, в честь Соника был назван белок SHH (англ.)русск. (Sonic Hedgehog homolog), участвующий в регуляции развития спинного мозга из нервной трубки (в процессе развития эмбрионов) и регуляции дифференцировкистволовых клеток во взрослом организме19. По результатам опроса на тему самого популярного персонажа из игр, проведённом в 2008 году среди 500 человек в Великобритании, Соник занимает первое место с 24 % голосов, а его старый соперник Марио — второе, с 21 % голосов2021. В конце 2008 года, сайт MSN также провёл опрос о наиболее знаковом герое видеоигр, где синий ёж тоже занял 1 место22. В 2010 году редакция Nintendo Power назвала Соника шестым любимым героем журнала, заявив, что в то время как он первоначально был заклятым врагом Марио, но позже перешёл на платформы от Nintendo. Они добавили, что Соник остаётся одним из величайших икон видеоигр23. Соник был помещён на 10 место в списке пятидесяти лучших персонажей компьютерных игр по версии книги рекордов Гиннесса в 2011 году24. Ёж занимает девятое место в топе «10 персонажей из Super Smash Bros. Brawl», составленном GameDaily25. В 2009 году сайт IGN поместил Соника на 3 место в списке 10 самых переоценённых персонажей видеоигр26, а Cheat Code Central в аналогичном рейтинге — на 7 место27.